Doctor Who Fan Fictions Season 1
by Zombiex100
Summary: This is where ill be posting all my Doctor Who storys (They will come out in "Episodes"aka Chapters) until I reach 13 "Episodes", wich then ill start a new "Season" of fan fictions .
1. Episode 1

Doctor Who: The Rise Of The Cyberdaleks

A couple of days after rose said goodbye, the doctor finds his new partner. Her name was Zelda. They went on some trips, were the doctor found out she was for him. The doctor was going to take her to New New York, as the doctor always does with his girlfriends, but this time it was different. Deadly different.

The doctor and Zelda stepped into tardis "Where are we going this time, doc?" Zelda said. "It's the doctor, not doc. We're going to New New York, Year 5,000,000,000,026" the doctor replied. "New New York?" Zelda asked. "Actually, it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." the doctor replied. "Why so many New's?" Zelda asked. Then, the tardis shook and they were at New New York. "Here we are!" the doctor said with joy. As soon as they stepped out of the tardis, they saw lots of sky skyscrapers, including Torch wood.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Zelda asked. "Torchwood!" the doctor yelled as he ran off and Zelda followed. "Whats happing?!" Zelda yelled while running. "We're going to find out!" the doctor said. They approached the Torchwood building doors, and the doctor and Zelda went in. "IT'S THE DOCTOR AGAIN!" Screamed the front desk lady. The doctor and Zelda ran to the lift, and went to the top floor.

"Why were they screaming?" Zelda asked. "I think I'm the co-founder of this place or something, long story." the doctor said. The lift doors opened up, and he saw the Torchwood owner, in human form. "Well what happened to you, your not a Cyberman anymore?" the doctor asked her. "Cyberman?" the lady asked. The doctor rushed to lift again, knowing something is wrong. He got in the life and went to base floor. "Some years ago, the Cybermen invaded this place, so did the Daleks. History has changed, something happened." the doctor said. The lift doors opened as they ran outside to see a giant factory. "Oh god." the doctor said in fear.

"It's just a factory." Zelda said. "Not any factory, a Cybermen factory." the doctor said. "So, whats a Cyberman?" Zelda asked. "A robot with a human brain, a real human brain. They out their brains and put them in a robot suit. There immortal, and they have no emotions." the doctor said. "Come on, let go!" the doctor said. They got into a (flying) bus that would take them to the factory. As they arrived, they saw Cybermen guards. "We might be too late." the doctor said. The doctor walked up to the Cybermen, asking them if they could come in. The Cyberman said yes.

"DOC-TOR!" a voice said. The doctor look forward, seeing a Dalek. "EX-TER-MA-NATE!" the Dalek said. The doors shut behind them. There was no time for talking. "Do we have an a agreement?" the Cyberleader said. "A-GREE-MENT." the dalek said. "Right this way then" the Cyberleader said. "Your about to witness the greatest creation of all time, doctor!" the Cyberleader said. "What are you doing to him?" the doctor asked. "We're upgrading him." the Cyberleader said.

"B-But you can't! You sick,… things!" the doctor said. "The Daleks are a great chance to revive the Cybermen race. They will be the ultimate Cyberman, the first ever Cyberdalek. it will have great armor and the forcefield." the Cyberleader said. "That's crazy! You things are insane!" the doctor said. "Whats going on?" Zelda said. "SILENCE! It is coming." the Cyberleader said. There it was, the Cyberdalek.

"I will now get my revenge doctor, you will open this cage or you will get EX-dealted." the Cyberdalek said. "Why would I do that?" the doctor said. "So that we can invaded New New York." the Cyberdalek said. The doctor blacked out after that.

The doctor woke up in a hotel room, not knowing whats going on. He went to the window, and he was shocked for what he saw. He saw daleks, Cybermen, and Cyberdaleks. Someone else must of opened, but only a Timelord could open it. There was one thing that he didn't understand, he was the only Timelord alive.

The doctor went to his door, he peeked out the door to see Cyberdaleks guarding his room. They wanted him to be one of them, thinking he would be the greatest Cyberman of all. The doctor needed to find a way out of "his room". The doctor had another look outside the window. He saw the same thing, accept the Cybermen and Cyberdaleks were bringing them to the factory. The doctor had to stop them, or the other Timelord had to stop them.

Meanwhile, the 9th doctor went to visit New New York, and his tardis landed right in the middle of it all. After the 9th doctor realized what he had done, he had to stop it. His sonic screwdriver detected something coming from a hotel room, so thats were he went first.

The 9th doctor got on the lift and went to the floor were the signal is. He wondered what it could be. He got up to floor 78 and when he got off the lift he saw a weird Cyberman. The Cybermen turned and looked at him and said "Impossible! He is at 2 places at once!" the Cybermen said. Both doctors heard it and knew what it meant. Another version of them is here.

The 10th Doctor peeked out his door again and saw the Cyberdaleks taking the 9th doctor down the lift. This was his chance to escape. He went down the stairs as fast as he could. When he got down no one was guarding. He ran outside and took cover.

He made his way to the factory, but right before he got there he was spotted by the Cyberdaleks and got token to the factory. As they went inside the factory the doctor had fear in his soul. "I am the doctor." A cyberman said.

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Episode 2

Then, the doctor heard a buzzing noise. The cyberman fell, and behind him was the 9th doctor with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor always loved to joke with himself. The 9th dissaperd and and popped back up behind the 10th sonicing the cybermen that are holding him down. "Look, we just made a terrible paradox. I'm not supposed to be here because I'm interfering with my future. We both need to get out of here, and i need to get back to Rose" the 9th said. "Tell Rose I love her, okay? Don't take her for granted" the 10th said. "Okay, I will, but right now I need to get back to the my Tardis." the 9th said. They both ran off. "I know where your Tardis is." the 9th said. "But I need to fix this! This can't happen!" the 10th said. "That's a problem for later, or in the past. You need to make sure nothing bad happens to your past, or things will be worse then it is right now" the 9th said.

"So, you got a plan? Both tarids's are around the hotel." the 9th said. "I have a brilliant one. I get to the tardis, find you and tell you not to come to this time, and tell myself that which would make a paradox that this never happened, and if it still did, thats a problem for later." the 10th said "We can't get caught by those cybermen again, we might not get as lucky as we did." the 9th said. "Wait, how did you even do th- AHH. God headache my past is changing in front of mEEEEEE. PARDOX AHHHHH, WE need to get bak there NOW to create another paradox to FIX THIS ONE AHHHH." the 10th semi-screamed. "Okay, but you really need to shut up or we'll get noticed. Now, lets get you back to your Tardis." the 9th said.

Basically, they walked to the hotel. The cyber activity was VERY quiet. "Wait a second,… ZELDA!" 10th said. "Zelda?" 9th said back. "Mine, our new partner! I forgot about her when i blacked out." 10th said. "What about Rose?" 9th said. "I am not allowed to say anything about the future, you know that. Now, we need to find Zelda and get out of here." 10th said. "But when we make the paradox, won't she be with you?" 9th said "Yes, brilliant! But why is the cyber activity so quiet." 10th said. They both looked at the factory, and saw a massive amounts of smoke. "Oh my god" 10th said. "It's poison smoke, its going to pollute the air! Quick, we need to run to that hotel! 9th said.

They both ran, ran, and ran until they got to the Tardis. "Okay so you go and tell me to not come here and illl tell you not to come her, Allons-y!" 10th said. The 10th went right before 9th was about to get to the Tardis. "Hey, you! Do NOT go to wherever your going. Go somewhere else. Let Rose pick." 10th said and ran away after that. When the 10th got back to the Tardis, the 9th had vanished. "Forgot about that" 10th said to himself. 10th then went to right before he got into the Tardis. He went behind himself and tried to disguise his voice. "Don't go wherever your about to go. Trust me." 10th said while vanishing.

The past 10th doctor continued to his Tardis wondering who that was or why they said that. He entered and found Zelda inside. "I want to go to 1982. I randomly picked it out so don't accuse me of anything." Zelda said to the doctor. "Allons-y!" the doctor shouted while pulling timey-wimey levers.


	3. Episode 3

**Angels Of Stone**

The Doctor and Zelda get out of the Tardis, with no clue of what lies ahead "Where are we?" Zelda asked. "London 1982" The Doctor said. "Well, as you say, Allons-y!" Zelda said. "Lets' go to the coffee shop, and let's try not to get into anything, though we always do." The Doctor said. "How about a restaurant? I know a good one, i'm local and your from a different planet." Zelda said

They entered a beautiful restaurant and sat down and orderd. Then, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to get a signal. "Something close to here isn't human." The Doctor said. "What does that mean?" Zelda asked. "Rule 1: The Doctor lies" The Doctor said. The Doctor ran off and Zelda followed him. "What do you mean you lied?" Zelda asked. "Remember when i said not to get into anything?" The Doctor said. "Hey, wait a minute. Look at this beautiful statue!" Zelda said. "DONT BLINK!" The Doctor shouted.

"What?" Zelda asked. "DONT LOOK AT ME! Keep looking at the statue, and do NOT blink." The Doctor said. "Wha-Whats going on Doctor? Your starting to freak me out" Zelda said. "Well, you should be. It's a weeping angel. There stone when you look at them, but when your not-even when you blink, there alive and with one touch you will be sent back in time." The Doctor said. "So, am i supposed to stand here and watch it forever?" Zelda asked. "Until I can find a way to escape it, yes." The Doctor said.

They both took turns looking at it until morning when the streets got busy. "Okay follow me, enough people are around to walk away. Now lets get to this signal." The Doctor said. The Doctor started walking, but Zelda didn't. "What wrong?" The Doctor asked. "The Angels, there everywhere. Look at the gardens." Zelda said. "Oh my god. I have a plan, but I'm going to need everyone help for this." The Doctor said. "What's the plan? Get a ton of Architects?" Zelda asked. "Trick all of them to form a giant circle so that they will all be looking at each other, making it Impossible to move." The Doctor said. "How you gonna do that?" Zelda asked.

"Make everyone stand together in the middle of a giant garden or something, everyone close there eyes for a few seconds, open them back up and you'll be surround by all the angels, and they will all be looking at each other." The Doctor Said. "How are you gonna do that?" Zelda asked. "Are you going to keep asking that? Let's just get to 10 Downing Street." The Doctor said. Zelda took him to 10 Downing Street which was heavily guarded. "Watch this" The Doctor said.

The Doctor walked up to the HQ, open up a paper in his wallet, and they let him in and Zelda. While going in, Zelda was reading the news paper and the headline was "Old people saying they should be a lot younger". The story was about Old people claiming that they are supposed to be younger and that in this year they felt something on their back and got sent back in time. In the paper there was a picture about 70 years ago of people wearing clothes from now.

"Doctor, you have to read this." Zelda said. "Not now, were about to speak to the prime minster, well I am." The Doctor said walking in the door of his office. "I'm sorry, you can't go into his office" a security guard said to Zelda. After a couple minutes of waiting, there was a news flash on the tv telling everyone to clear the area or go into the middle of the garden a only blink when they say.

The Doctor came out of the office "So, what did you want me to see?" The Doctor asked Zelda. Zelda handed The Doctor the paper. The Doctor started to read it "Well,-Everybody can blink…NOW! On the TV it showed the main garden and everyone surround by the Angels. "So, were to next?" The Doctor asked.


End file.
